October Rain
by r3diavolo89
Summary: To the God he fell on his knees, wishing the love of his life would come back to him, on a rainy day of October. The same time when they first met. The same time when they bid a farewell /Yewon


**Author: **r3diavolo89 aka Trias

**Title: **October Rain

**Pairing: **YeWon, slight!KyuWook, EunHae

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, implied!smut

**Rating: **PG-15

**Length: **One-Shot

**Disclaimer: **Whether you like it or not the casts are mine due to the story is originally MINE, hehe.

**Warning: **Beware. You'll find Grammatical Error, Bad Language, any Typos or any else mistake cause this story is unbetaed and English is only my 3rd language.

**Summary**: To the God he fell on his knees, wishing the love of his life would come back to him, on a rainy day of October. The same time when they first met. The same time when they bid a farewell.

**A/N:** Someone forced me to make an anguish story that can make her tears fall. I don't know is it good enough, but this is for you, dongsaeng.

**~~^^Enjoy Reading and Feel Free to Leave a Comment^^~~**

He looks up to the sky, so far away from the place he's standing right now, at the unknown place but under the same sky, he believes. He believes for the existence of someone whom for 7 years he couldn't see, he couldn't touch and whose voice he couldn't hear.

For the milionth times he imagined that that person, at the same time as him will stare to the same star. Smile to the same clouds. And hangging the same hope to the same universe.

******* r3diavolo89 ********

8 years ago, he was only a man without a love.

Yesung never had a willing to remember every name that was whispered into his ears. For what? just one time, and after he reached his peak, immediately the name will be forgotten. Indeed they taught him to scream out their name wantonly, but that was just for once. Only 2 or 3 would come again over him, so once again Yesung learnt what to call them. And after that, again he would forget.

Was born from the mother an escort, he growth up with this kind of environment. And after being an orphan when he was 9, the proprietor lady of brothel took care of him. Of course not for the humanity nor affectionate reason, the lady knew Yesung would be one of the best.

And yes she was right. The customers loved pretty Yesungie with his slim figure, smooth skin and flawless face. He was one of the favorite.

Yesung got used with his dirty life. He enjoyed it when the man inside him. He enjoyed it when he wrapped their 'little friend' around his mouth. He enjoyed when they talked dirty to him. He enjoyed seducing them. He enjoyed his job so much. And he thought so did his friends felt.

Yesung had his very best friend who is 3 years younger than him. He loved him as if he was his real brother. Ryeowook is his name.

One day Ryeong told him about the boy. Someone who treated him so gentle and tender. Someone who smiled sweetly and touched him lovingly. Someone who came to him for the ninth times until now. Someone who always said 'I love you' when he reached his orgasm. Someone who made him fall in love.

Yesung laughed for hearing that, he said about how his little friend had his day dreaming. But Ryeowook said he would stop his job and living with the boy, working in a good place and have a normal life. Yesung shook his head, gave an advice for not flying too high, cause it would be so hurt when you fall down. But Ryeowook answered he already fell over head to the boy named Cho Kyuhyun and that he's too tired with his sickening job.

The day after, he met the boy. He saw how lovely his 'brother' with him, how they were so suit to each other. He saw how Kyuhyun stared at Ryeowook with his loveful eyes, there wasn't any lustful nor desire. He saw how the two shared a chaste kiss then hugged and smiled lovingly.

Then Yesung felt it, the jealousy sparked inside of him. How he wished he could be like Ryeowook. Also had that kind of stares, hugs and kisses from the one he loves. Love? something he might never will get for his lifetime. Suddenly it's so suffocated for him.

A few days later, Ryeowook quited and went out. Kyuhyun bought him from the propreitor lady with the unknown numbers of money. And they lived together in a small yet cozy apartment of Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sent him a letter about how he loved his new life.

In the night Yesung was thinking. About how he lived his life. Did he really love to be like this? Did he really enjoy his work so much? Did he really not need something called love? Yesung used to think so. But after seeing Ryeowook and his new life, Yesung cried. Is there any possibility he deserve to get the same thing? Is there anyone who love him the way Kyuhyun love Ryeowook?

Yesung wished so, that's why he waited. He started to not remember the name of the men above him after their one night stand. He wanted to make a memory only for his lover, his dream lover. Only his name would be written in his heart and mind.

Many seasons and year passed by and he still waiting. One day, when the rain fell in the night of October, Yesung sat at the edge of his bed, only wearing a bathrobe after having a shower.

He was looking outside through the glassy window when the door of his room cracked open. Yesung turned his head to the door and saw someone peeking, "Yesung?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes, i am." He answered. Then that man stepped inside. Yesung saw how tall the man is, he glanced from the downpart of him up to top until their gazes met. Then he could feel his heart beating faster seeing the other's eyes.

"Hi, my name is Choi Siwon." He introduced himself and smiled gorgeously. And Yesung slightly blushed, he thought maybe he would remember the name of him.

They're united. They syncronized, moving in the same rythm. Skin slapped skin. Moaning, groaning and panting. Saying and blabbering they used to call as a love lines, made Yesung tossed his hope high for a love. And when finally Siwon collapsed above him and covered his body, Yesung asked "How could you know about me?"

"My friend recommended. He said you're so good. And he's right" Siwon whispered into his ear.

Yesung curved a bitter smile, 'how could i think about he's the one who is destined for me? stupid me!'

So after the night, as usual he forgot the name of the man. At least he tried so, cause no matter how hard he wanted to forget it, his brain still screaming the name of Choi Siwon.

5 days later, in a rainy day of October, once again his door cracked open and reveal a figure who is filling his mind for the last week. Yesung was so surprise, delightly he approached Siwon, mind to give a hug. But then he remembered the other was only a customer. So he welcomed him with a seduction instead.

So they were reunited. When they reached their climax, and Siwon said 'I love you' into his ear, Yesung couldn't help but cried and sobbed. It made Siwon worried then asked "What happen?"

Yesung only shook his head and replied, "Don't ever say those cheesy line again to me. It hurt to hear that meaningless word from you. Really, you better say nothing."

"Meaningless? will you believe me if i told you i really meant it to you. I fall in love with you." Siwon carressed his bangs aside.

Yesung couldn't believe his ears, he bit his lower lips and gazed elsewhere, "Don't..." he whispered.

"I'm not lying. It's hard to admit it, and i already think about it a milionth times before. I was in dilema. But no matter how hard i tried to deny, the answer is always the same, i fall in love with you since the very first time my eyes laid on you. That's why i come again today. Cause i know i love you" Siwon held his chin, turned his face so their eyes could meet.

Is he really 'him'? Yesung hesitated. But then Yesung saw how Siwon smiled so sweetly and stared at him lovingly. Like the way that Kyuhyun boy treated Wookie. Siwon leaned to plant a kiss on Yesung's lips. Moved it slowly and passionately. A chaste kiss, no lust and full of love.

2 months later, Siwon did what Kyuhyun did for Ryeowook. He bought him. Yesung didn't know how much money Siwon spent for him, cause when he asked, Siwon chuckled while ruffling his hairs "I won't be a poor, baby. Don't worry."

But Yesung was anxious and afraid he would only be a burden to Siwon. Nonetheless, he was only a whore. Didn't deserve for something pure called love. But Siwon kissed his forehead, reassuring him that he is lovely and blessing. He is his angel.

Different with Ryeowook, Yesung wasn't live at the apartment. Siwon bought a little house in the suburb, a few miles away from the heart of Seoul. They moved there, mind to restart their new life. In that small town they met the lovely EunHae couple. Funny Hyukjae and Cheerful Donghae.

Siwon opened a small coffeeshop there. Yesung helped him to manage it. They shared their life, pouring their sadness and happiness together, accepting all the excesses and flaws they had, spending all day and night with same cry and smile. Seemed like a fairy tale with that famous tagline 'happily ever after', right? Hold on we're not finished yet.

Yesung had a health issue. The problem with the larynx and lungs. Too much hard works, then he would get sick another day. Milionth times Siwon asked him just to take a rest, but stubborn Yesung would ignore it. He would cup Siwon's face, smiled and said "How could i stop when i really enjoy it?"

Siwon could only let out a sigh and wishing for Yesung's health.

But that's not a main point in their love story. YeWon just enjoyed their life when suddenly a letter from the goverment came to inform about the enlisting to the army. Yesung's health issue safe him from the duty, but the same thing didn't apply to Siwon.

Yesung was so sad to know that. Days by days the anxiety of Siwon's leaving killed him inside slowly. He cried so hard in the night before the day. Burried his head into Siwon's chest when they were lying on the bed. Wetting the other's shirt while fisting it with his small hands.

Siwon hugged him tight, promising a milion sweet words to him. Saying about how he will miss the other so bad or about how much he loves him in each days. He then promising about a marriage and an adoption child when he comes back from army.

Yesung silenced hearing the last words about the marriage and child. He looked up to see Siwon smiled warmly, gently he carressed his cheeks and wiped his tears away. "You will marry me? and we will have our kid?" Innocently he asked.

"I should've been asking you since a long time ago. But my brave only faded away by the time i see your face. I was too afraid you will reject my offer for a commitment. Now i collecting my nerves to give you a promise. Love, will you wait me until i come back, then say 'I do' for me?"

Yesung eyes moisty hearing those. With mix up feeling of sad and happy, he muttered "Yes yes yes~~" then hugged the taller. They spent their last night together cuddling to each other.

The morning just came to them. Yesung stood behind the window, he saw outside. Raining. He remembered the first time he met the other. It was October. And it was also rainy. Same as now.

Siwon finished his packing. He approached the other, gave a backhug and kissed his neck and cheeks. Then the time has come. EunHae came to escorting Siwon to the military camp. Siwon didn't allow Yesung to come along since it's raining, he didn't want Yesung to get sick, besides he was afraid to see Yesung's break down face also.

Siwon kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and his lips tenderly and passionately. Long enough before he finally released it then went away. Yesung saw how Siwon walked through the path way of their house, opened then closed the white wooden gate of it, leaving him alone with the loneliness. His back slowly being unseen from his sight. The tears made its way to slide down onto his cheeks. 2 years, then they will be together forever, right? Yesung crossing his fingers and pray.

******* r3diavolo89 ********

Day by day, Yesung wishing for Siwon to come home soon and safely. After Siwon's left, they had no contact. They hated to call each other by phone, because everytime they're listening to the other voice, it only would lead to another hope and missing. They were afraid to be broken down into the messing tears and sobs. So when they miss each other, they just kept a promise to look at the same star. They pointed to the brightest one and claimed it as theirs. 'Every night we will look at the same thing. Close your eyes and feel my presence beside you.'

6 years ago, when Yesung made himself busy with the café, a man with his disabled right foot came to him. Kang Daesung he told him his name. They sat across to each other in the furthest table from the exit door. The silence hanging by the air for a moment before Daesung pulled something out of his bag. A folded paper. A letter maybe?

Daesung put it on the table, then pushed it in front of Yesung. Yesung could see some dirty redish and brownish spots adorned its surface.

"I and Siwon were in the same squadron. When the war broke out between North Korea and South Korea, together we're being sent to Yoncheon." He took a deep breath, "I was there when...when he got shot, i pressed his wound with my palms, a-and my hands covered with his blood." He wept for the guiltiness he felt to the other man, his voise trembled.

"Then he gave me this letter that he wrote a night before. H-he pushed me away, forced me to leave him. Forced me to save my life, so i can send it to you."

Daesung fell down onto his knees in front of Yesung's chair imperfectly due to the disability he suffered in his right foot, "I-i'm sorry for leaving him. I'm sorry for my inability to save him. I'm so sorry for everything. Please, please forgive me..."

Momentarily Yesung felt the world stopped spinning. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't feel his feet, he became numb and fell down onto his knees. He tried to see, but his eyes blurry cause of the tears. He tried to hear any noises from anything or anyone, but as if he's being deaf. He tried to catch the breath, but as if the air has been cut off of him. The respiration didn't work well into his lungs. He didn't know what happen after. Everything's just going to black.

When he found back his ability to feel, he was already lying in the bed. And when the realization of what happen this day bumped into his brain, he covered his eyes with his forearm and cried so hard. So hard and long until he felt his tears ran out by the times passed by.

He tried to feel the empty space in his right side on the bed. He wouldn't come back anymore, and it's going to be so cold. Empty and cold.

4 months already passed after the heart-breaking news being told, the goverment still couldn't give a certainty where Siwon's dead body was buried. So Yesung decided that his Siwon's actually still alive. He still breathed the same air as him, it's just about the different places. He believed that.

For the next few years, he's still waiting for his lover's coming. For 7 years, every days and nights he will stare at the path way of his house, hoping that oneday there will be someone opening the gate, calling out his name full of longing, running toward him, enveloping him with a hug, showering him with the kisses, whispering him the sweetest words of love.

Oneday he will be home. Maybe when the rains fall on October. The similar moment when they first met. The similar moment when Siwon left him for the duty. He will wait for the Octobers to come to him every years. He will wait until Siwon comes once again to give him a love. He will wait forever. Forever.

******* r3diavolo89 ********

He looks up to the sky, so far away from the place he's standing right now, at the unknown place but under the same sky, he believes. He believes for the existence of someone whom for 7 years he couldn't see, he couldn't touch and whose voice he couldn't hear.

For the milionth times he imagined that that person, at the same time as him will stare to the same star. Smile to the same clouds. And hangging the same hope to the same universe.

Yesung closes his eyes, 'I'm a faithful person, Choi Siwon. I'll wait you here. Until God take my breath away. I will always love you.'

Once again he opens the folded paper that was already disheveled. He reads it over and over again. And as always, his tears find its way to come out. He presses the paper onto his chest and tries to suppress his sobs. Doesn't matter how hard he tried to not crying, he always fail. So he let it be.

Love, do you know how much i miss you? Like a sunflower that always hoping for the sun, that's my longing to you. Like a barren desert that need the rain, that's my longing to you. I feel so weak when feeling this inability to see you, to kiss you, to touch you or to feel you. Believe me love, i'm nothing without you.

Love, are you crying right now? stop it please. My heart aches just with imagining your tears. I never like your tears, that's so heart-breaking for me. When i come again to you, can you give me your sweetest smile? beautiful, that's so suit to you.

Love, i always wish the times will pass quickly, but why it felt longer than before instead? I groaned for my resent to this war. Why they must flap the war flag? A week ago, the lieutenant told us to go to Yoncheon. A little problem there.

Love, actually i felt so worry. But when i see your photo, i felt like getting the new strenght. Maybe that's because your prayer for me. I know you always call my name everytime you talk to God. And God will hear his angel's pray, right?

In fact i don't know why i write this letter. Maybe because i'm too nervous since tomorrow will be my first time involved into the real battle. I don't know will you receive this letter later, but when you do receive it, maybe that's because there is something happen to me.

I really wish it won't be the worst, but if that what's really happened, i just want you to know that i love you so much. From the deepest of my heart, i pledged an oath to always love you for eternity.

I love you Choi Yesung (just couldn't wait until it's changed ^^). Today, my love for you is much than yesterday, but less than tomorrow.

Forever Love,

Choi Siwon 3

******* End *******

I demanding for Comments! ^^ thank you before, hehe... love you all 3

I finished it on November 30th, 2012 at 00.34 WIB (Western Indonesian Timezone)

regard,

Trias


End file.
